


False Gods

by kanadka



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction, Loss of Faith, Mission Fic, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 18:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/kanadka
Summary: Teal'c loses his father, moves planets, meets Bra'tac, gets dispatched on his first mission, changes religions, and gets his first symbiote.It's been a long and difficult two weeks.(A Stargate IF/fangame.)





	False Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CT_Tup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT_Tup/gifts).

> In this interactive fiction/fangame, you play as young Teal'c, who has just lost his father and is now living in exile on Chulak with his mother. What happens next <strike>will warm your heart</strike> make you seriously wonder about Bra'tac's parenting choices as a surrogate father.
> 
> This was originally intended to fulfill a prompt for 'catboy Teal'c'. He's still in there, but so is a lot of other stuff!
> 
> (a belated note to say a huge thanks to janetcarter for helping me beta test it!)

Please play at [itch.io](https://unrevealed.itch.io/false-gods) on desktop (it will work on Android/Chrome, but not on iOS Chrome/Safari - this game is not fully developed/tested for all mobile devices). There is a basic walkthrough in the endnotes, but try it once without! The game is intended to be played once through, i.e., without carrying over choices to subsequent playthroughs, and there are no save options. Your choices matter.

**Rules:**

\- Often you will see a dialogue choice. The choices are religious-themed, neutral-themed, or atheist-themed and reflect those three alignments, though they're not outright stated - your job is to select which feels right. Your majority religious/neutral/atheist score will affect the final outcome of the game, as well as some in-game dialogue options.

\- Choose one of three missions - you can finish the game by picking only the one, but for the best ending, return to finish the other remaining missions before you click to end the game.

\- The order in which you do the missions does matter, in that some missions are easier if you accomplish others first.

\- To best reflect Bra'tac's canonical influence on young Teal'c, try to pick the atheist options and finish all three missions.

\- There is no save game option because unlike some people, _Daniel Jackson_, if you die in real life, you just die.

\- If there are any bugs (this is admittedly baby's first IF game), please hit me up here on AO3, and not on itch.io!

**Play:**

>> [here](https://unrevealed.itch.io/false-gods) <<

**Thanks for playing!!**

**Author's Note:**

> Walkthrough:
> 
> First, select the second mission (Alef-Hada-Ghem). Play through it by solving the logic puzzle (or, mouseover here for the solution) and pick up both the rayyat device and the zat gun in the Altar room, as well as disabling the chufit device in the Priestess' Lodgings, which will let you ring out of the temple without exiting.
> 
> Next, select the first mission (Aklan). Play through it by selecting the atheist or neutral options. (If Jha'sho walks away from you, hit the back button until you pick the correct dialogue option. I generally discourage hitting the back button too often generally - the story might get confusing otherwise - but this fork is a special case religious ending.) Offer to help her, and this will give her the Stargate address to the planet you found in the Alef-Hada-Ghem mission. In exchange she will give you her Bast Guard headdress. Don't take her naquadah, that's rude!
> 
> Finally, select the last mission (Shan'ath). Armed with the gun and the headdress, it should be easy to get inside the vault and ring your treasures away. Be sure to tell the insurgents about their forces in Aklan and Omelos for the atheist ending.
> 
> If you finish all three missions, no matter your alignment, Bra'tac gives you a symbiote, as a symbol of your new allegiance to Apophis. If you've made (mostly) the atheist dialogue options, and all the atheist action options, then your atheist score will outnumber either your neutral or religious score, and Bra'tac will also take you on as an apprentice, and you'll embark upon a life of slow sedition against Apophis.


End file.
